Ignorance is Bliss
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: My name is Kouga. I proposed to my girlfriend Ayame. And I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I invited my ex-girlfriend Kagome to the wedding. I always thought we'd be together, was this my second chance? -L cute
1. Ingenuousness to the Obvious

Greetings I am L.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 1 Ingenuousness to the Obvious 

Okay so I popped the question to my girlfriend a few days ago. Seven days to be exact. I did it exactly as she had dreamed. I set up a moonlight picnic- under a full moon atop a grassy hill- handmade everything from the sandwiches to the desserts, picked her favorite flowers, apologized a thousand times about the incident with Kagome and got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked for her hand in marriage. Again.

I didn't exactly know what to expect; but it sure as hell wasn't this.

My name is Kouga. I proposed to my girlfriend Ayame. And I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

So after she squealed, kissed me, admired the ring and put it on her finger; she asked what date I had in mind.

Now I'm not exactly sure how these things worked, but it took me months to work up the courage to ask her to marry me. Then it took me several more months to pick out a ring she'd like and plan this whole thing.

And now she's asking about the wedding date.

Wasn't I under enough stress?

Anyways, she dropped the subject-thank whatever god was looking out for me- and enjoyed the rest of the night I had planned. Which included a midnight stroll though the meadow.

"Kouga?" Ayame asked as we silently walked though the grass. It wasn't an awkward quiet, it was a comfortable one.

I glanced down at her to see her big, green eyes staring up at me.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married." She stated as slight wind blew though the pasture, blowing her white, thigh length dress back against her thighs. I watched as her red hair brushed away from her face and her cheeks caught the moonlight. She opted to have her hair down tonight, allowing it to fall down the length of her back.

"Yup." I nodded.

"We're finally getting married." She emphasis the word 'finally' as she ran her small fingers up and down my muscular forearm. I was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and simple black dress pants and dress shoes with my hair pulled up in my normal pony tail.

"Yeah." I had no idea where she was going with this.

A few hours later I took her home; back to her little apartment on the lower side of town. It was a quaint little place where everyone knew one another and flower boxes hung from every windowsill. Very different from my neighborhood.

By the time we actually left the pasture the night sky had faded and gave way to the early morning rays of light.

I walked her to the front door and kissed her cheek.

"I had-this was wonderful…" She trailed off, fingering the silver engagement ring on her finger.

"Well…" I chucked. "I'd hope so." I did spend a lot of time planning it after all. I think my pride would be a little more than wounded if you hated it.

"Sooo…" She glanced up and met my gaze.

"Yeah?" For some reason my heart was palpitating in my chest.

"We'll start tomorrow?" She smiled coyly up at me.

"What?" A blank look crossed my face.

"Well technically it'll be later…"

"What?" Not a word she was saying computed with my brain.

"Considering it's almost 4'oclock in the morning…" The smile that was once there faded just the slightest.

I looked at her like she was an escaped mental patient.

"To plan silly." She smiled brightly and caressed my cheek.

Right now, I bet my eyes were screaming that she needed to be admitted to the loony bin.

"For our wedding." And I'd be the one signing the papers.

"Oh and I think it best Kagome not come alone to our wedding."

Oh yeah. You wait here while I go get some very nice men in white suites with a big butterfly net.

* * *

L.

What do you think?

Review.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Garters and Cake

L.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 2 Garters and Cake 

What the hell is a garter?

Like I said it's been seven days since the proposal and all of my conversations have revolved around wedding topics.

Such as a garter.

What the hell is it anyways?

I had just finished talking to Ayame and was on my way home; back to the guys. Yeah, I live with my buddies. Nothing wrong with that. I live in an apartment complex on the north side of town. It's a bit of a ritzy place where everyone is pretty uptight but it's good. Everyone knows one another and we watch each other's back. Which is something you can't find just anywhere.

Anyway I strode to the back of the complex and took a seat by the pool. It was recently cleaned so it had that weird smell about it. The one where it smells a little too clean so you purposely avoid it, giving it a wide birth as to not accidently get it dirty again.

"Kouga!" I turned around to see Ginta and Hakkaku jump down from the second floor balcony. "Nice to have you back." The grinned at me.

"Hey." I reclined back into the law chair and put my feet up. "Going swimming?" I eyed their swimming trunks.

"Maybe…" Ginta answered, chewing on a bottle cap. "So how'd it go with your fiancé?" He asked mockingly.

I smirked. "Fine."

"She still wants to marry you?" Hakkaku grinned.

"More than ever…but what the hell is a garter?"

Awkward silence.

Which I didn't understand but they just stood there looking at me like I had just grown a third foot and began speaking donkey to them.

"Uh g-" Just then my cell began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the name flashing across the screen.

Ayame.

I touched the screen and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kouga!"_

"Hey Ayame." I looked at the guys to see them exchange a look.

_"Sooo I was wondering…"_

"About?" What's with that look?

_"What sort of cake do you want?"_

Cake? Isn't cake just cake?

"Anything." They slowly pulled out the law chairs and sat down.

_"But I want to know what you want."_ Her voice turned sweet.

I glanced back at the guys to see them shifting uncomfortably; like they just sat in piss or something.

What was up with them?

They were fine until Ayame-

_"Kouga?"_ Oh yeah, I was suppose to answer about cake.

"Chocolate."

_"But that's so unhealthy…"_ She whined.

Oh for the love of -"Okay Vanilla." I sighed.

_"No its okay, if you want cho-"_

"It doesn't matter to me Ayame; listen I have to go okay? I'll call you later." Then I hung up.

I looked at Ginta and Hakkaku sitting in front of me and scowled. "Okay what's going on with you two?"

They once again exchanged a look. That was really pissing me off. If something was bothering them they should tell me already.

I have enough stress with the wedding.

And what the hell is a garter?

Ginta cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "You see…Kouga…"

"It's just…" Hakkaku glanced off to the side.

"Spit it out." I growled.

"We thought you'd marry Ne-San." They blurted out.

Oh.

This again.

Well this is awkward.

"Sorry…" Hakkaku stared down at the ground. "It's just…she was…she's Ne-San…"

"And you two…Ayame just…" Ginta trailed off.

"Is she at least coming to the wedding?" Hakkaku cut in.

I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah. She is."

It's been a long time since I've last seen her; but at least she accepted the wedding invitation.

Too bad she's coming alone.

Ayame's not going to be pleased when she finds out.

* * *

Review. If you don't then I don't know what you think.

Critique me.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Disillusionment broken in Time

L.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 3 Disillusionment broken in Time

I'm tired, hungry, my head hurts and my crotch is fucking throbbing in pain.

I glared down at the Old Man that was hemming my pants. He was ancient, his eyes weren't so good and his hand shook every time he picked up a straight pin.

This was my final fitting before the wedding and I just wanted to defenestrate my ass. The wedding was in one week. Seven days. So this being my last fitting was a good and bad thing. Good because it meant one thing less to worry about. Bad because the Old Man kept sticking the pins into my legs instead of the pants.

It was murder on my dick.

Don't get me wrong, I like the guy just fine.

I just hate the fact that he can't pin the fabric without taking a little piece of me with it.

I sighed and relaxed my back so he can make sure the waste fit the way it should.

I've known the old guy for years; ever since I was a little kid he'd been hemming and sewing my clothes for all occasions.

And every time I go though the same thing.

When I leave his little old shop I look like Swiss cheese.

"Okay Kouga, everything seems to be good." His voice was breathy as he walked in front of me, teetering a little as he looped the fabric measuring tape around his shoulders.

"You okay Ojii-San?" I grabbed his shoulder to help steady him.

He chuckled and waved me off, standing in front of me and folding his arms behind his back. His eyes were closed in a squint as he smiled. You know the way old people do, they smile with their eyes closed, and their skin wrinkly but it gives them a certain air about them.

"My my…" He mussed quietly. "You sure are growing up aren't you?"

I nodded, looking in the full length mirror and grinning.

It was worth it, all the pain.

The Old Man knew what he was doing. His eyesight just sucked.

"Getting married…so young. Why your only 16 aren't you son?" And his memory was going as well.

"I'm 20 now Ojii-San." I slipped my arms into the dress jacket he held out for me.

"Really? Now when did this happen?" He sighed a tired sigh and slowly walked to a couch he had in the middle of the tiny little shop.

"I don't know." I smiled a lazy smile. "Life just…flew by you know." I fixed the cuffs of my dress shirt and adjusted the silk red tie.

"Yes …yes…" He nodded slowly. He had that way about him, an old wise man. "So Kagome and you are getting married…in 7 months you say?"

My body stiffened.

"Uh…no." I glanced at him though the mirror.

"No?"

He even had the date wrong.

"I'm not marrying Kagome." I stated slowly, deliberately.

He had like Kagome. A lot.

"You're not?" Boy was he confused.

"No…and the wedding is in a week Ojii-San."

"Oh…? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He frowned as he slowly placed his weight on an old bamboo cane; leaning forward.

"I did…I even gave you the invitation with all the information on it." I turned to face him fully.

"Oh…oh yes yes…" He nodded, closing his wrinkly eyes. "So what kind of wedding do you and Kagome have planned?"

Ojii-San, is this your form of torture? Are you doing this on purpose?

I heaved a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. I didn't want to upset him. He was Ojii-San.

"It looks good on you Kouga." He mumbled.

"Thanks." I mumbled back.

A comfortable sort of silence settled around us. Me modeling and admiring his handiwork and him sitting there on his old couch watching me with a simple smile.

"Take it off so I can do the final adjustments." He spoke quietly.

I nodded and began peeling off the suite, trying to avoid getting stuck with the straight pins. Again.

"Ojii-San; you're coming to the wedding right? I mean I know you don't…like Ayame…" My voice trailed off. I respected this man a lot; like he was my dad, or rather grandfather.

He heaved a deep breath and slowly adjusted his frail body, his bones cracking in the process. "Kouga…" He began, rasping. "You really aren't marrying Kagome?"

I hated to tell him.

I really did.

He viewed Kagome like a daughter; treating her special, having her over for tea and telling her old tales of years gone by and stuff. I missed those times. When I would bring her over here and we'd all go onto the back patio and sit on the old, worn chairs and talk. It was something I never could do with Ayame.

"No Ojii-San…I'm not." I felt kind of bad saying that; like I disappointed him, failed him somehow.

"I see…Ayame…she's the young girl with the brown hair right?" He looked at me expectantly.

I nodded then turned to the side mirror.

"Ahhhh…I see I see…"

Awkward silence.

"Kouga? Is that you?" A familiar woman's voice reached my ears.

Though I couldn't believe who I thought it was.

"Ojii-San you haven't changed a bit have you?" I turned to see Kagome standing behind Ojii-San smiling; she was wearing a beautiful green sundress that fell before her knees and simple, light green summer heels and a pale sun hat with a light green bow on the side.

"Kagome?"

"Ahhh Kagome…give an old man a hug wont you?" Ojii-San grinned at her.

"Nice to see you too Ojii-San." She smiled and gently hugged him.

"It's been too long." He patted her shoulder. "You hear Kouga my boy here is getting married?" He chuckled. "I thought it was to you my dear."

I read between the lines. And so did she.

* * *

Review with your opinion.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Clinging to the Past

L.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 4 Clinging to the Past 

"It was nice…seeing Ojii-San again." Kagome mussed, a small smile resting on her face.

I nodded. But it something was really bothering me and I needed to know. "You really are coming alone?" I asked Kagome as we strolled down the sidewalk like old times.

She nodded and tilted her head up to catch the sunlight. "Yeah…I didn't think it was appropriate…and Inuyasha doesn't exactly like these things you know?"

"Yeah…but he let you come by yourself?" That thought was unbelievable. He once followed her all the way to Osaka when he found out she had gone to visit some guy.

Turns out it was her younger brother who was studying away from home for six months on some scholarship.

She forgot to tell him.

Him letting her come to my wedding after what had happened? That was unfathomable.

"I said he wasn't going to the wedding, I didn't say he wasn't here." She gave me a sultry look and walked ahead of me.

I stopped walking. "…What?"

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned around to look at me. "Kouga…I'm coming to your wedding. He isn't."

I frowned and walked up to her and we resumed our pace. "Kagome. Why bother?" I wanted to know. Needed to know.

"What do you mean?" Her deep brown eyes sucked me in.

"Do we have a chance." I responded, without thinking.

Her eyes opened wide and she gawked up at me. "What?"

"Is there another chance? For you and me?" I had to know. I couldn't marry Ayame without knowing.

Kagome looked at me and scowled. She took my hand in hers and pulled me a little ways down the sidewalk until we reached a small ice-cream shop. We use to come here all the time. It was small, old, but had some of the best ice-cream around. She pulled me inside and sat down at the same table we use to sit at for years.

"Kouga. You're getting married in 7 days."She locked eyes with me.

"I know."

"So what's going on in that head of yours? Why are you asking if we-"

"What can I get you Dearies?" Asked the little old woman that owned the shop as she slowly walked to our table. "Oh! My my is that you Kagome?" She squinted down at Kagome and smiled.

I think all old people have sight problems.

I really do.

"It's been years since I've seen your pretty little face…" She cooed and pulled at Kagome's cheeks like she would a baby.

I snickered.

"And you Kouga!" She turned to me and pulled my nose. "You live here and you don't stop by to see your Obaa-San?!" I grabbed at her bony wrist and laughed. "You think this is funny young man?"

"Obaa-San Obaa-San! I'm sorry." I managed to chuckle out as I stood up and hugged her. "I just never get the chance anymore." I looked down at her and smiled; I towered over her old form. I had at least a foot on her.

She scowled, the wrinkles on her face growing deeper. "And why is that? My boy, I don't hear for you for months then I get a wedding invitation in the mail?"

Kagome was having a field day with this. Enjoying the movie I bet.

"At least you got it?" I tried, smiling guilty. "You're coming right?"

She sighed and wrung her wrinkly old hands. "Yes Kouga…I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked down at Kagome and patted her arm. "I have no idea why you chose this boy but I'm happy you did." She laughed. "One vanilla and one chocolate right? On the house Dearies." Then walked away.

I sat down and Kagome gave me a look.

"She doesn't know?"

"Of course she knows. She said she was coming to the wedding didn't she?"

Kagome rapped her fingernails on the table top. I watched the rhythm she created; each finger coming down once just to bounce right back up and another land. It was mesmerizing; her nails were long and painted a light summer green with white lilies painted on each one.

"Kouga…she's coming to our wedding."

"Same thing."

"Not yours and Ayame's."

"Like I said; she's coming." I avoided her eyes.

"Too bad we're not getting married…tell her."

"I don't want to-answer my question!"

"No."

"Why no-"

"The answer is no."

I looked up at her shocked. It wasn't what I expected to hear.

In fact I sort of hoped she'd say yes to tell you the truth.

See Kagome and I dated awhile ago. Back when we were 15 and up until 18 we dated. I loved her. Still do. We were all friends, She, I Inuyasha; her current boyfriend and the guy she left me for and Ayame. Amongst others. I thought she was the one. I'd do anything for her; but then she broke up with me. Claiming that her heart belonged to that mutt. I didn't believe her, we were together for so long it just seemed impossible that anyone could enter our picture. But he did.

She said I was her first love and nothing will ever change that.

But her heart now belonged to him.

I clung to the hope that perhaps she'd come back to me.

But obviously that was an epic failure.

"Kouga?" I looked up at Kagome's face to see her staring at me. "Are you telling me you'd willing leave Ayame for me?"

"Here you go Dearies." Obaa-San placed two giant cups of ice-cream between us. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Kagome and I smiled at her as she slowly walked back to the counter.

"Kouga; why don't you want to marry Ayame?"

My eyes darted hastily away from her gaze. And I suddenly became completely transfixed with my ice-cream.

"Kouga."

I sighed. No escaping. She knew me too well.

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie."

"I was hoping it would be us."

* * *

Reviewing is a way of communicating your feelings.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Nightmares with Answers

L.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 5 Nightmares with Answers 

That night I dreamt of Kagome.

It was at my house by the beach that I timeshared with; it was the early afternoon with the sun shining and blue sky smiling.

"_Ohhhh…Kouuggaa…" Kagome moaned my name as I kissed my way down her neck. _

"_Mmm?" I mumbled, lightly biting her neck then kissing it._

"_KOUGA!" Ayame shrieked my name as I pulled Kagome closer to my body. _

_I heard her drop her purse as she ran out of my house. _

_I looked up at Kagome sitting atop the counter with her legs wrapped around my waist and I took in her appearance. _

_She was wearing my red dress shirt halfway buttoned up; leaving enough cleavage for anyone to guess what we were doing and her small face was flushed. Her long black hair was slightly tousled and her lips were swollen. _

"_Kouga?" She softly cooed my name and wrapped her petite hands around the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to hers. _

"_Yes?" I ran my fingers along her jaw bone until I reached her chin._

"_How did she get in?" She fluttered her long lashes and smiled a cute smile._

"_I gave her a key." I answered automatically._

"_Oh?" She leaned in closer._

"_Yeah…" I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips. _

"_Kouga?" _

"_Yes?" Right then I would have done anything she asked. _

"_I know you. You only give keys to those who you hold dear in your heart." _

I woke in a cold sweat panting; my black hair clung to my face and shoulders as I scanned my dark room. Nothing had changed.

I tossed the covers off my heated body and got out of bed; stumbling though the dark.

For all of your perverts out there, no. I didn't have a boner.

I walked into my kitchen to get a bottle of water. Even though it was just a dream she was right with what she said. I wouldn't give a key to someone I didn't care about.

It took my over year to trust Ginta and Hakkaku with keys to my car. And I let Ayame have a key to my place in less than a year.

Well okay that's stretching it a bit I mean I did grow up with the girl.

I sighed and ran my hand though my messy hair and sat down on the couch.

I was giving myself a headache. A bad one at that.

Kagome had made up her mind about us and the relationship we once had. She made it perfectly clear.

Only thing left is for me to decide what to do.

Marry Ayame.

Or not.

But then where the hell does that leave me?

Unhappy for sure.

Single.

I had loved Kagome with my entire heart but that was then.

This is now. She moved on and is now in a relationship with that mutt, and me; I was doing just fine until she came back into the picture. I even proposed to my girlfriend; and that took some serious thinking.

Of course she was always in the back of my mind but seeing her today. In all her glory, she was breathtaking.

But it wasn't there.

The old flame we had burning bright had died down to a flicker.

A flicker of hope that I put there.

Now the only question left to answer was what does my heart really want.

Was I really in love with Ayame and my feelings for Kagome were just a figment from the past?

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. This was getting me no where.

It was late at night and I needed to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Reviews are encouraged.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Realization in the Heart

L.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 6 Realization in the Heart

I decided to go see Ayame today; and the remainder of the week for that fact.

I spent every minute study, thinking , analyzing our relationship.

I helped her pick out things; the type of cake, flowers, color scheme everything.

Aside from the dress.

That was her and her alone.

And honestly, I had fun.

It was nice spending the time with her and being part of the wedding planning; no matter how stressful and last minute things were.

Not once during the hours spent together did my mind wander to Kagome and what she was doing. It was all about Ayame and what she wanted.

Which was nice.

We were currently taking a nice stroll down into town to collect her dress and my new tux. Hand in hand we walked, smiling, talking, laughing; it was amazing.

We split at 7th street; she going left I going right. I kissed her lips briefly before walking away up to Ojii-San's little old shop.

It was a cool afternoon; the sun was out and the wind was slightly blowing giving the air a sweet taste of flowers.

I walked into Ojii-San's store, smiling as the familiar scent of his Jasmine tea hit my nose. I tapped the door and skimmed the dim dark for his outline.

He never closed the front door, always left it open for anyone in need of help.

Anyways I walked in; through the front room, into the hemming quarters and past the rack where I saw my name scribbled in his messy, unique handwriting on a piece of paper tapped to a black suite protector.

"Ojii-San?" I called, smiling as the old, woodened floorboards creaked with my weight as I made my way to the back porch where I knew he'd be waiting.

"Out here my boy." He rasped.

I followed his voice onto the porch to see him sitting in the cool, away from the sun. He was sipping a cup of tea, his old, wrinkly hands shaking as he placed the cup back on the table.

"Hey Ojii-San." I took the seat opposite him and began re-filling his cup and pouring my own.

"Ahhh…Nice to see you again Kouga." He smiled a wrinkly smile as he pushed a plate of various tea-time snacks to me.

"Yeah." I mumbled and grabbed a scone. "I really do like the fact that you always have foreign snacks you know."

"Heh…I know my boy I know." His eyes turned into slits as he laughed. "I finished your tux." He stated, trying to add another cube of sugar to his tea.

"I saw." I picked up a lump and added it for him.

He withdrew his shaky hand sat back, relaxing his muscles. "You treat me like an Old Man Kouga." He mussed.

I just shrugged, stirring the tea for him and giving him another scone. "You are old Ojii-San. Get over it."

He chuckled. "Yes, well I suppose so…"

It turned quiet for awhile, a comfortable silence settling around us.

I took this opportunity to look around, enjoying the atmosphere.

The place hadn't changed; it was still cool no matter the weather, he still had the same old patio furniture with the weather worn chairs and table, same old flowers that popped up every year and the same old deteriorated fence that had chipped white paint and vines intertwined with flowers creeping up.

I looked down at the table to see the tea set Kagome had given him still being used.

"So…" I broke the silence. "You're coming to my wedding right?"

It took him a moment to answer, with him being old and all. He shifted slightly in the chair, adjusting his body and letting out a long sigh. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause…I'm not marrying Kagome…"

"Kouga…tell me why you're marrying Ayame."

This stumped me for awhile. I wasn't expecting him to ask why; I just wanted a yes or no.

"Well…I proposed to her."

"Why?"

"Why? Because…"

"Kouga I know you. I know you very well my boy. You wouldn't do something like that out of the blue."

I nodded. He was right.

"What is it about her that isn't about Kagome?" He leaned forward, taking a bite out of the scone.

"She…was always there."

He nodded, urging me to continue.

"When Kagome rejected me so many times before…Ayame was always there, by my side. And after we broke up, she was still there; picking up the pieces that were left behind." I stared down at my tea, looking at my reflection. "She helped me organize my life, figure out what was important; she helped me choose out my new car when I wreaked the old one…helped me update my resume, secure a steady job…"

"Well didn't Kagome help you do the same?"

"That was long ago…when we were younger…"

"So what's the point Kouga?"

"We grew into different people."

He nodded, smiling that knowing aged smile at me. "That's right."

"What?" I was beyond a little confused.

"As time moves on, so do people. Kagome is a wonderful young girl and yes I would have liked you to marry her but you two are now very different people Kouga. Many years ago you two were perfect for one another; complemented each other quite beautifully. Like two butterflies dancing in the moonlight. But as time moved one, you two fell out of step with one another. She chose to learn the Nihon Buyo while you continued to do the Noh Mai; you fell out of harmony. Which is understandable Kouga, it is. You two were young and naïve to the world surrounding you."

Wise words from an Old Man.

I sipped my tea, mulling over what he had just said. "So you approve Ojii-San?"

That, he laughed at. "Kouga, you don't need my approval for anything. You're a grown man and can make your own decisions."

Smart ass Old Man.

"To tell you the truth; I like Kagome better."

I frowned at that.

"But Ayame is a sweet girl."

I need a cheat sheet someone. Anyone had me one.

"Do what your heart tells you boy. Don't listen to the words of an old man that has lived long past his time."

* * *

Review with your opinion.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Begining a new Era

L.

The setting here is the church because to my knowledge, the greater portion of the human population is Roman Catholic hence my reason for selecting this setting.

Ignorance is Bliss 

Chapter 7 Beginning a new Era 

To truly be happy I had to learn to let go of my past. Which was really hard to do.

What I had with Kagome was special and I'll never forget that. But what I have with Ayame, what's going on now, in the present is even more significant and special.

Because she's my future. She is the reason I'm standing here on this alter, waiting to give her my heart and soul.

What I had with Kagome; many a year ago, was indeed special. But she left me, she left me for that mutt to achieve happiness and I need to do the same.

Looking at Ayame now, dressed in that beautiful white gown and veil; she's the one.

She's the one I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with.

She's the one I want to be happy with.

To grow old, have kids, make a family, and live a long life with.

What I had with Kagome was just that.

I was happy.

I was younger.

I was.

Was.

It is the past and now is the future.

The thoughts I had previously are now gone. Gone as soon as I stepped into this church and realized what really mattered in life.

I'm not going to run from my future and live in the past.

I'm not going to try and bring back to life what has long since died.

Kagome found her happiness.

And now I've found mine.

"Hi." Ayame smiled a shy smile as I lifted up her white veil and placed it over the half up do her hair was styled in.

"Hey." I grinned down at her. "Ready to marry me?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing bright red.

Kagome was my first love, and you can't replace that. A part of my heart will always belong to her as will her to mine.

I quickly grasped Ayame's small hand in my larger one, giving it a quick squeeze before the priest began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in witness of these two young Christians become one in holy matrimony…"

Kagome was indeed special, because in life you only have one first love.

I glanced down at my wife-to-be standing by my side and smiled.

But there's only one person in life that can make your heart palpate every time you think of them. No matter how much time has passed between us we always had something there; and it always burned bright. She may be difficult and hard-headed but she's the one for me.

I felt Kagome's eyes on my back and smiled.

She was proud of me and I knew it.

I may have taken the scenic route here but in the end I did make it here. And I'm here to stay.

In life you don't always get a second chance at something great; to experience something this wonderful. I'm really lucky that fate was kind to me and Ayame was patient. She waited all these years for me to wake up and realize she was there by my side. Not just anyone will do that for you, only someone who holds you dearly can and will.

I quickly glanced to the side benches and smiled at Ojii-San and Obaa-San; there they sat, smiling their wrinkly, wise smiles with tears in their eyes.

It felt good to be there.

Standing beside the love of my life, proclaiming our love to the world surrounded by people who equally shared our feeling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled at me then nodded. "You may kiss the bride."

I turned to Ayame and grinned down at her, enjoying the pink tinge dusting her cheeks. I cupped her cheek in my hands and captured her soft lips in mine.

We were now married and I completely devoted to her.

This is the end of my story. In real life every ending is only a new beginning; as is my new life with Ayame. After today we will no longer be man and woman but husband and wife. In every meaning of the phrase.

Ignorance is Bliss ~ End 

* * *

L.

Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed the story and will check out the others I have written.

Please review with your thoughts, comments, and feelings.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
